The Other Battle
by PotterGirl412
Summary: This is a FanFiction about what would happen if Harry Potter characters were entered for the Hunger Games. The Ministry finds it best for the Wizards to take time out of the wizarding world, and the crew just so happens to end up in District 5. Right before Reaping Day. And who gets entered for the games? Why only... Whoops too late i'm out of words please read and give feedback!:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my FanFiction of Harry Potter and the Hunger Games. I would like to make it clear that the story will be more focused on the Harry Potter part of the story. I do not have much of a scheduel of when I post, and reviews keep me going. Please enjoy! ~Eliza**

The daily things we do

For money or for fun

Can disappear like dew

Or harden and live on.

Strange repriocity:

The circumstance we cause

In time gives rise to us,

Becomes our memory.

-'The Daily Things We DO'

by Philip Larkin

Hermione closed her muggle studies book and inhaled the deep, cool air of the courtyard. The sun danced upon her face in the fresh autumn air, bathing her eyelids in the warmth. It struck Hermione as both peculiar and interesting how muggles can really relate to the mind using poetry. Although she had dropped the subject years ago, Hermione still kept her muggle studies book out of fascination.

Her gaze to the sky was disconnected by a splash of mud hitting the back of her neck. "Hermione! Hermione!" She'd recognize those two voices any day. She spun around on her left foot and put on her brightest smile. "Ron, Harry, how are you?" "Great! Fantastic!" they said together. Hermione looked in to Ron's eye for a split second then at the ground. As she had suspected, they were both covered in mud, but their smiles outshone the dirt.

"Guess who made the quidditch team?" Ron beamed. Hermione smiled and although the answer was obvious, she asked "Who?" "I did!" Ron yelled. Hermione laughed. "That's great!" she breathed. They started walking. "So Harry, " Hermione started, "how WERE quidditch tryouts?" "Pretty good. Ginny, Demelza Robins, and Katie are chasers, and Jimmie and Ritchie are beaters. And well Ron, he's keeper again" said Harry.

Hermione notice Ron's smile starting to fade, his cheeks drooping. "I'll probably be a screw up again like last year" sighed Ron discourage creeping on to his face where it was unwelcome. Hermione thought back to the awful song 'Weasley Is Our King' which the Slytherins wrote about Ron. "Oh cheer up! You were better than that McLaggen guy!" Harry spoke. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she swallowed a big gulp of saliva. She couldn't bear to see Ron lose. She knew someone would suspect her being the 'smartest girl in the grade' so she slipped behind the stands to perform her jinx. Once again there was a stab of guilt at her gut.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked. "Oh nothing! I'm just happy for Ron that's all…" Harry smiled. "Come on let's go down to Hagrid's, see if he's back yet." Step by step the three best friends stumbled down the lawn, but they didn't get very far. There in front of them with her hands crossed behind her back stood Professor McGonagall , her lips pressed tight and white as ever.

She stood stiffly and sternly; Harry noticed a slight repetitive shake in her posture. Suddenly Harry felt nervous. What's wrong? Her voice shuttered slightly as she spoke. "All students must report back to the great hall immediately" she quivered. The three hustled back to the castle anxiously, taking quick glances at each other then back at the ground.

Once they were in the great hall they looked around to find that they were not the only ones who didn't know what was going on. Mumbles arose from all four of the house tables, students shifting and whispering with their eyebrows lowered and concerned (yet curious) looks washing over their faces. "Who's that up there?" Ron pointed at a man standing at the front of the hall. Harry immediately recognized him from all the articles in the DAILY PROPHET he had read over the summer. "That Ron, is Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Prime Minister.

It was not long before they were all silenced. "Hem-hem" he coughed (Harry couldn't help thinking about Umbridge) "I am here with a message from the Ministry. The Ministry of Magic has very rough unexpected news which they find necessary to share with you today". Harry looked around to find Professor McGonogall twitching her right eye. He then focused his attention on Dumbledore, who surprisingly looked nervous. Albus Dumbledore has never been nervous. Harry gulped and looked back at Scrimgeour.

Due to the overtaking of Death Eaters and the unknown whereabouts of You-Know-Who, the Ministry finds it best for," he took in a deep breath, "we find it best for the witches and wizards of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to spend some time outside of the wizarding world." There was a full minute of silence before the mumbles arouse once again. "What does he mean 'spend some time out of the wizarding world?'" asked Ron. Hermione spoke up. "It simply means that we will be living in the muggle world until we are informed that it is safe to return to Hogwarts."

Two seconds later her eyes widened as her hands slapped across her mouth. "Oh shoot!" she whispered, realizing what she had just said. "I think your facts get ahead of your thoughts sometimes Hermione" spoke Ron with raised eyebrows. Harry opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the sound of Dumbledore's strong, deep voice. "Silence!" he chanted, his arms raised making right angles with his elbows. Just then a girl from Ravenclaw raised her hand. The voice of Luna Lovegood said, "Where will we be going?"

Dumbledore waited after a few moments of silence while everyone held his or her breath. "We will be staying", he started, "in District 5".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello. I just wanted everyone reading this to know that I AM committed to it. I will be posting chapters on Wednesdays, but when the summer rolls by I will be uploading much more often. Your reviws, likes, and follows mean alot to me! :) I'll keep posting as you keep reviewing! I hope you enjoy it! ;) By the way this chapter is really long! -Eliza**

Rufus Scrimgeour picked up his wand, and with a little wave, tipped his coffee cup up to his lip and took a sip. He was sitting in his office having a discussion with the Prime Minister of 1876. "But if you use the rules I had made when I was the Minister this ratty place would be much more organized." Said the painting on the wall behind the desk. "Well, I'm the minister now so I will do my job how I like without a portrait bossing me about thank you very much" snapped Scrimgeour. The other Minister spoke not another sentence but let out a small "Hmpf".

The door to the office silently flew open and in came a short, stubby man. His hood covered his face but Scrimgeour noticed his hands shake. The man had his fingers locked in front of him and his thumbs were tracing circles around each other. "Can I help you?" asked the Minister impatiently with one eyebrow raised. The man trembled as he spoke. In a voice so quiet he mumbled "He has been spotted". "Who?" asked Scrimgeour. In a slightly louder tone the man stammered, "M- Lord Voldemort was spotted outside of Hogwarts school. Arthur Weasley was passing by to remove his children from the school when he saw the Dark Lord on the lawn. He immediately came back to the Ministry to inform y- us".

The Minister took this in for a moment and in an interview-like voice said "And who are you?" The man shivered but was silent. "I'll see what I can do," concluded the Minister. "You shall be on your way I suppose?" The man backed out of the room without another word. Scrimgeour picked up his wand again and a digital photograph appeared in the air in front of him, almost like it was a screen. The image showed two kids, a boy and a girl, standing on an outside stage in front of a crowd. He touched his wand to the picture and slid it to the left. The current one swiped away as a new one appeared.

The new picture was the same, except it had different kids with a differently designed stage. He swiped the screen three more times and inspected the picture closely. "Hogwarts…" he whispered, squinting his eyes. "Ah yes... District 5".

* * *

The students were escorted back to their towers year by year. "Where's District 5?" Ron asked with a heavy look of confusion on his face. Harry turned to Hermione, but she too looked baffled. Not even she could occupy them with an answer. Professor McGonagall whispered the password to the fat lady so as not to be heard by the teachers and students wandering on the floor below them.

They all crawled through the portrait hole into the common room where some of them sat down. "Up" said McGonagall flatly. The first years sitting down did what they were told and stood. "Everyone!" she chimed, turning around and facing all the students in the common room. "Gather your belongings and pack your bags. We are leaving tonight." No one said anything but quickly shuffled up the stairs, boys up one flight, girls up the other. Both Ron and Harry were lost for words. When they were both in their dormitory Harry pulled out his trunk from beneath his bed and stood over it. "Accio clothes" he said, his voice breaking. He kept on summoning his belongings as he thought to himself.

Hogwarts was his home. What would he do if he were away from it? When would they be returning? Would they be coming back at all? Was anyone staying at the castle as they left? Like the house elves! He decided to confront Hermione about that when he got the chance. But where is this District 5, what would happen there? Will he be staying with his friends? What will living in the muggle world be like? He decided he would ask Hermione later. And why does Hermione keep entering his head? Would Lord Voldemort follow them there? Can he use magic in the muggle world? Wouldn't they still be in danger there?

Harry flicked his trunk shut with his wand and put Hedwig's cage on it. He looked over at Ron who was on his hands and knees picking up his clothes that were scattered on the ground. He turned around. "Blimey Harry! How did you pack so quickly?!" said Ron. "I don't know, it must be magic" Harry said with a grin. "Har har har" spoke Ron sarcastically, "give me a hand will you?" Harry rose his wand and pointed it in the air. "Accio clothing" he said as shirts, jackets, pants, and socks from all over flew to the tip of Harry's wand. "Thanks!" said Ron smiling as Harry dropped the bundle of clothes into the trunk.

Ron had finished packing as Neville came in. "Professor McGonagall wants everyone downstairs now" he said. Harry lugged his trunk and cage down the steps, Ron following close behind. They exchanged glances with Hermione who was biting her lip. She looked scared. Professor McGonagall swung open the portrait door and out walked about 100 students. Harry's eye spotted the Hufflepuff house filing into the Great Hall beneath them.

Eventually they all got down the moving staircases together and into the Great Hall, where all of the Hogwarts teachers were waiting for them. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses were present, and apparently in a single file line. "Join us in the line Gryffindor and Slytherin students" chanted Dumbledore. Slytherin? Harry turned around, and sure enough there was the rest of the school. They all shuffled next to the Hufflepuffs.

Harry started to sweat. All of the unanswered questions popped into his mind once again. He began to gag as he lined up. He loved Hogwarts! Where was he going? He didn't want to leave! "Students hold hands" spoke Dumbledore again. He anxiously grabbed the hands of Hermione (who was just as sweaty and nervous as he was) and Ron, who was glancing down the line trying to make sure Ginny was okay. All of the Professors were at either end of the long line.

"Ready?" Dumbledore said. Harry began to hyperventilate. "Three…" He began to sweat even more. "Two…" He struggled and squirmed, panic rising even higher inside of him, scratching at his throat. "One!" "NOOOO!" Harry let out a scream and tried to yank himself free. Hogwarts was his home!

He suddenly lost breath. He felt a jolt as his feet hit the ground. Funny, he didn't remember picking them up. A cool breeze hit him as he opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The blazing sunlight immediately struck Harry's eyes like a firework. He looked around. No one else had any idea where they were. People walked around carrying baskets of food, all of them dressed in casual, comfy, loose fitting clothes upon the hard stone ground. Stone houses were lined up all around, dirt floors surrounding them. The first thing Harry noticed was that this was not a community made up of wizards, but rather muggles The second was they all looked to be well fed and taken care of. "Eh-Professor Dumbledore? Where are we?" someone said from the long line of students. Harry had forgotten they were there! "I have told you, we are in District 5, in Panem" Dumbledore responded. 'Panem...' Harry repeated softly under his breath. "Professor Dumbledore? Will we be able to use magic here?" another student asked. It seems that Harry was not the only one with that curiosity.

"Stay calm children! All of your questions will be answered shortly! For now we must get ourselves to our destination!" he bellowed over the rising whispers of the four houses. No one knew where their destination was particularly, which made all of the students start to worry. "What if we are in danger?" Ron said, turning to Harry. "No we are not" Harry said. "And why is that?" asked Ron. "Because. I trust Dumbledore" Ron didn't seem totally satisfied with this answer, but Harry wasn't surprised. After all, it wasn't Ron who was brought to safety by the man at the other end of the line countless times. Passerby began to stare. "Oh that's right we are wearing our robes..." said Harry to Ron. "What's going on over there?" Hermione spoke for the first time since they had arrived. Ron and Harry followed her pointed finger with their eyes, meeting a crowd of people lining up.

"Professor Dumbledore? What'a happening there?" a student cried, taking the words right out if Hermione's mouth. "Ah, that my dear fellow, is where we are going now." Everyone's hands began to break apart, soon rubbing on the robes to get rid of sweat. "Follow me!" Professor Dumbledore shouted, he started walking with everyone following behind nervously. Dumbledore grabbed an empty box lying next to a bakery and held it out in front of him. "Remove your robes and place them in this box" he declared. The students did what they were told, and soon everyone looked like normal teenagers holding dresses in their hands. One by one they followed one another up to the grubby brown box and placed their robes inside slowly. "Move along now, we don't want to be late!" he said. Late for what? Harry thought. The headmaster flicked his wand and the box disapeared. He started walking, his long flowing robes trailing after him like an animal in the snow. Why hadn't he taken his off? They were soon ordered to line up single file.

A table was awaiting them far at the beginning of the line with a man standing over it. "Next!" he yelled. He continued to do this for another half hour until it was Harry's turn. When he got there, Harry found that the man looked slightly familiar. He had dark eyes, bags camping out underneath them. "Hand please" he said, tire managing to escape out of his mouth. Hesitantly, Harry extended his hand to the man. Without warning he took a pin and punctured Harry's skin harshly. "Ouch! What was that for?!" he cried out. The man ignored his cries of pain. "Hand down on the paper" he ordered. Harry didn't want to take any further commands from this guy, but he did. "Happy Reaping Day" the man said as Harry's turn was over.

It was Ron's turn next. He went through the same process with almost the same reactions as Harry had. "Why are you wearing that long sleeved shirt on an extremely hot day like this?" Ron asked. Harry's attention turned to the man's sleeves. It was odd, he was sweating. His face turned to a shade of red that Crayola should copy, but then cooled down and looked Ron in the eyes. "Us Reaping Workers are required to" he said. "Happy Reaping Day NEXT!" He said and turned to the next person. "What's Reaping Day?" he asked Harry as soon as he left the table and joined everyone else. "Today I guess" The two boys stood there for a while as more and more students joined them. They were all facing an old, worn out stage with a table on it filled with slits of papers. A dark man with neatly trimmed hair and shiny teeth walked out in stage as everyone quieted down. "Hello everyone! I am Nate Belikum and welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! The history of Panem all started when..." but Harry stopped listening then. What was happening? The Hunger Games? What was that? He looked over at Hermione who was being eaten alive by her own fear. She was biting her lip and breathing heavily.

Harry looked back at the man on the stage, who had evidently finished talking and was now heading off. A young, dark haired woman came on. She was wearing jeans and a tank top with black converse. The look on her face made it clear to Harry that she meant business. She discussed some rules that Harry did not understand the slightest bit, and finished her speech by saying "Happy Hunger Games to all, but her speech got interrupted. Her eyes were placed on all the Hogwarts students. Everyone turned to them to see what stopped her. "I see we have some newcomers. Their papers please!" she yelled, and immediately the man Ron had questioned earlier rushed up and dropped more slits of papers into her hands.

"Thankyou" she said, placing them in the bowl. "Happy Hunger Games to all, and may the odds be ever in your favor. I will start off with the male of the species to enter The Hunger Games as our tribute" Her hand swirled around in the bowl on the left for what seemed like an eternity. She grabbed hold of two papers, pausing before letting go of one. She pulled it out and read it. "Odd... I have never seen this name before. HARRY POTTER please come up".

Harry started to panic. Why was his name called?! Should he go up there? "Go on up. It honestly can't be that bad" spoke Hermione. He made a path through the crowd and anxiously hopped on next to the lady. He had to be facing at least 6,000 people. He had no idea it would be this much. "And for the ladies" she started and rustled around in the bowl. Harry had a desire that she would pick Ginny. He knew it was selfish, but if he was up here singled out from the crowd he would want her to be with him. They had been in danger together before, they could do it again. "And the female tribute of District 5, fighting others with-" She turned around and gave Harry an odd look, "Harry Potter, will be..." She held it to her face. "He-Hermione Granger..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm super sorry that I have not been posting recently when I said I would. I just recovered from a severe case of poison ivy which led me to the Emergency Room (long story) two Wednesdays ago, and all of this week I have been away where there is no WIFI. I apologize but here I am now and I'm excited to post this next chapter. Enjoy!**

As they were dismissed, the two friends made no conversation, although Harry reached into his pocket and clutched his wand. His fingers wrapped around the wand that defeated Tom Riddle. The wand that he escaped from the graveyard with. The wand that defended him at the Ministry. The wand he suspected would no longer be in use.

Hermione's eyes followed his, which were shooting daggers into the skull of the young lady who had drawn their names. "Don't, it won't do anything positive Harry" Hermione said closing her eyes. The girl snapped around. "You will not mutter a word, you will not make shifty actions, you will not put a toe out of line for that matter or you'll die before the Hunger Games begin. I don't put up with people for a long amount of time and I am certainly not going to let anyone off easy so you shut up and keep your mouth zipped young lady do you understand?!" she spat at Hermione, and turning to Harry said "That goes for you too."

Harry coughed slightly and rudely. "What!?" "Your name please" spoke Harry through cold teeth. "Alexandra but call me Alex. I'm nineteen."

"Now Harmony and Harry, you're coming with me where we will eat and drink and have a dandy and fun time before you suffocate in an environment of violence." "It's Hermione..." Spoke the other of the two voices. Alex's eyes narrowed. "Shut up Harmony. If you want me to save you then you shut up"

"Don't talk to her that way." Harry said coldly. Alex looked offended and turned back around. "Walk" she spat. Hermione grabbed Harry's right hand, the one out of the pocket, and held it tightly. "Now, do you have luggage?" asked Alex. "Yes." said Harry, and, under his breath, he added 'Accio trunks'.

"How did you do that" Alex asked, her tone serious. "How?" "We had them with us. You see, when we arrived we had no knowledge of this Reaping thing so our bags were packed along side us" answered Harry. "But how did they suddenly appear? My ex-boyfriend was a magician. He had dirty tricks up his sleeve, I won't tolerate it. No more tricks from you or else" she said. Her hands were shaking as she said it.

Alex turned back around and a train came into view. "Harry that was risky!" Hermione whispered in the most Hermione-like tone. "Do you have any idea what that could have gotten us in to?!"

"Oh relax we are going to die anyway"

"How do you figure?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Absolutely not!"

"With a mind like yours, I figured you would have made the assumption given the clues"

"No whispering!" shouted Alex, not bothering to turn around. They entered the train. Harry looked back. There was no longer a Hogwarts, no students, no professors. Ron, Neville, Luna, all gone. He thought of Ginny. An invisible force stabbed at his gut. Ginny. Where was she now? Was she safe? Harry had found himself asking questions recently that he may never know the answer to.

"Now I'll soon introduce you to the other victor who will be my accompanied trainer. For now do what you want" and with that, Alex was out. Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch, unable to talk. Like small children, they fell asleep hand in hand.

"Did you complete the task?" Said a cold voice from across the dark, damp room. "Yes master, I have lived up to your desire" said the tall man standing across from the source of the voice. "Good, good... Who else was chosen?" "The smart girl" the tired looking man replied. "Very good indeed... You may be off now" hissed the voice. "Yes master" The door closed.

"Oh Pettigrew, it's all falling into place..." The small figure in the corner nodded. "Yes master. It is indeed".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So far the past few chapters have been step after step, just focusing on the process of their stay. Now it will become more engrossing and emotional, and the story will start to become more dramatic. Maybe not so much in this chapter that will happen but certainly other chapters. Maybe this one, we'll see... Anyway, soon you'll learn more about Alex's past and more, so stay tuned and enjoy!**

"Rise and shine lovebirds". Hermione woke up drowsily beside Harry. Though she did not appreciate the title 'lovebirds', she was too sleepy to argue. She felt Harry's hand on hers and pulled away to check the time. 8:30. What had happened? Was this all a dream? Hermione was shone upon by the lighting possibility of it had being a dream.

"Don't want to be late for your big breakfast! But first we have to show you to your hotel, get up and follow me please!" Alex said to them. As they got up and stretched, Harry leaned in to Hermione's ear. "Does Alex look a bit strange to you? Like you know, maybe... happy?" Come to take a closer look, Hermione noticed a brightness to her face and walk.

"Maybe she's usually like this and she was in a bad mood yesterday" Hermione replied. Harry shrugged off the thought.

When the three exited the train, they were at a large building that looked like a hotel, very fancy and shiny. Hermione and Harry were awestruck, and taking in the sight while Alex led them through the corridor. They were led up an elevator (and a very decorative one too) onto a quiet story of the building.

Once they were standing in the quiet hallway, Alex spoke. "Here are the keys to your two rooms, they are across from each other." She plopped two identical brass keys into each of their hands. "I will collect you in an hour to take you to breakfast so make the most of your time. I suggest for you to unpack. Good bye"

The two friends stared at each other for a fraction of a minute. "Well then, we better see what these two rooms have to offer us" said Harry grinning his devious grin. Hermione had seen that look countless times.

Hermione unlocked her room and her jaw fell open.

When she was little, her parents had once taken the family to Paris, where they stayed for two weeks during summer holiday. The hotel room they had stayed in had two big sliding doors that looked out at the Eiffel Tower, and the beautiful gardens surrounding it. It had a big balcony and flowing curtains.

If she had to rate that room on a scale from 1-10 it would be a nine. This, was a thick juicy 10.

It had the almost exact same balcony, and the room was very modern. The floor was coated in a rich, creamy colored carpet holding one entirely silk bed that was also a shade of beige. Two marble nightstands surrounded the bed with vases of flowers on them.

Her jaw began to grow tired so she shut it. But oh the wonderful sanctuary!

Harry crept up behind her and almost gave her a heart attack. "It's gorgeous isn't it?" That was when Hermione flipped. "Harry don't do that!" He only chuckled. "I've already unpacked my things, do you need a hand?" Hermione had not realized she had been standing there admiring the room for so long. "Oh, uh... Sure that'd be great!"

They spent the next 10 minutes unpacking and getting the room all personalized and cozy. Then they walked out on the balcony.

The cool breeze reminded Hermione of the day at Quidditch tryouts. Had that only been yesterday? Wow how it's been a busy last two days!

"Hey Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice getting serious now. "Yeah Hermione?" She inhaled. "Why are we here?" Harry thought for a moment. He didn't answer for a while. "Do you know?" she tried again. "No Hermione. I'm afraid I don't"

Suddenly she started crying. "Oh don't cry, it'll be alright" Harry tried to comfort her. "No it won't be! You s-s-ssaid that we are g-going to die anyway!" by now she was bawling. Realizing what he had said, Harry felt guilty. He had upset his best friend in the world. "I didn't mean it Hermione, I was just as nervous as you were. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"A-a-are we going to be okay?" she sputtered. "Yes. I promise. No matter what, I will protect you from anything, from any harm. Do you understand me?" he said. She stopped sobbing, but tears were swimming down her faces. "P-promise?"

"Hermione, I swear on my life."

"Okay then..." Her crying eased. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

And he meant it. From now on he would put his life in the line if it means Hermione would be off the trail if harm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm very sorry, I told you I would be committed to this story while I am not really. I am in a big play and our shoes are next week and I've been at rehearsal every day for the past month, but I know that I can't make excuses. But I know a lot of people are now following this story and are probably wondering where I am, so I am posting this Authors Note so you know that I'm still here. But I may not be posting for a bit, so please know that. That does not mean the story is over! Oh no, the next chapter is big, and it's also hard to write so it's kind of holding me back. Anyway, I am so sorry, and just know that I may not be posting for a bit. Bye!**


End file.
